Chica
On-Screen Appearance Right Door Chica walks through the Right Door. Special Attacks Neutral B - Come on, Balloon Boy! Chica gets on her knees and calls for BB. BB will get out of the vent and stand next to Chica. BB won't follow you like Rick's Morty. But you can pick him up though. Chica will set BB down in a spot you choose instead of throwing him. Press B again to choose an action for BB. Neutral B (With Balloon Boy) - Annoying Laugh Chica will command BB to laugh if you press B rapidly. His laugh is like a projectile. If you hold down B long enough, BB will let out a great big laugh. Side B (With Balloon Boy) - Ability Steal Chica will command BB to steal a Special or Melee move. If an opponent tries to do the move, It will be interrupted by them getting shock damage and BB's laugh can be heard. Up B (With Balloon Boy) - Propeller Hat BB will fly 7 seconds due to his propeller cap. You can press A or B to cancel his move. You can fly with Balloon Boy if you're close to him. Down B (With Balloon Boy) - BATTERIES! Chica will command BB to toss batteries. They can only get tossed upwards. Some do damage while some can do electric damage. Side B - Ninja Pizza Stars Chica will fling ninja stars that look like pizza slices. If you hold down B, Chica will fling faster. Up B - Umbrella Flight Chica will jump and glide with an umbrella. Similar to Peach's Up B, But Chica gets a higher jump boost than her. Chica can hit walls and fall down. Down B - The Cupcake Chica will hold on to the cupcake. It makes her heavier, But it will slowly drain her damage like Willy Wonka's gobstopper. Chica can throw the cupcake too Final Smash - Foxy's Gonna Get'cha! Chica will hide BB and herself behind the door. The lights will flicker for a few seconds. The Flickering Lights give damage whoever touches them. After 9 seconds pass, A warning sign will appear and then Foxy will attack a random opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Short FNaF Scream) KOSFX2: No! Star KOSFX: (FNaF Scream) Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: *Giggles* Sd: *Waves* Hi~ Dn: *Dramatic Pose* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: We did it Balloon Boy! We saved the Pizzeria! We're Heroes! Victory 2: *Chica hugs Balloon Boy as they giggle and smile* Victory 3: *Chica kisses Foxy as Balloon Boy looks away* Lose/Clap: *Chica & Balloon Boy are crying :'(* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Freddy's Head Victory Music FNaF Theme Kirby Hat Chica's Hair & Beak Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Snide's Codec TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pizza Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red Chica and Minigame BB *Blue Chica and Blue BB *Light Blue and Blonde Chica and Jeffy BB (Rosalina & Jeffy colors) *Phantom Chica and Phantom BB *Toy Chica & Balloon Girl *Lojo98 Designed look Trivia *Chica and Balloon Boy Is The First Rick & Morty Like Character Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:Rick & Morty-Type Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:REMASTERED Era Category:Starter Characters Category:Male Category:Characters on hold